Hermandad
by Alai Skystar
Summary: Death The NightSky es la hermana menor de Kid, experta en el uso de sais, siendo los hermanos Dark Angel y Light Angel sus armas... El pasado de Sky oculta muchos secretos los cuales pueden afectar a mas de uno, en especial tratando del alma de Ashura.


Hola gente!, si despues de tanta promoción por fin esta aquí, el primer capitulo de hermandad, y todo gracias a mi editora super veloz que lucha con las injusticias del word para ayudarme... Francisca mejor conocida como PANDA! 3  
>que vengan los aplausos...<p>

Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños... si fuera mio... uff...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo 4 – Death The NightSky<strong>

Era de noche en Death City y una chica de unos quince años estaba patinando por las calles siguiendo la risa de una mujer que corría velozmente delante de ella.  
>La chica tenía el cabello castaño a excepción de tres líneas blancas que solo se encontraban en la mitad izquierda de su cabeza, llevaba su cabello largo hasta su cintura con un corte disparejo pero simétrico y un flequillo que cubría su frente, también de modo disparejo, pero simétrico. Sus ojos eran color verde musgo, con un ligero brillo que les daba un dulce aspecto, el resto de las facciones de su rostro eran finas y aniñadas, lo que la hacia lucir menor. Por otro lado, su cuerpo tampoco la ayudaba mucho, pues aunque tenía sus curvas relativamente marcadas, su altura la hacia ver más pequeña.<p>

Iba vestida con una polera negra de tirantes que marcaba su figura y sobre esta llevaba otra polera de cuello ancho y mangas cortas que solo tapaba su pecho, además llevaba unas calzas negras que llegaban sobre sus rodillas y sobre estas llevaba una falda blanca de tablillas que le llegaba ocho dedos sobre su rodilla, los patines que llevaba eran de color blanco con tallados de la mascara de Shinigami por todos lados y por ultimo, llevaba un collar corto que envolvía perfectamente su cuello con el signo de Death City, o sea, la mascara de Shinigami.

La chica patinaba velozmente siguiendo la risa de la mujer, y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla, saco desde un par de sujetadores que estaban atados a sus piernas, dos sais, lanzo uno por delante de la mujer y este se transformo en un guapo chico rubio de unos dieciséis años el cual le impidió el paso a la mujer.

- Vaya, vaya… que chico mas sexy.- dijo la mujer la cual tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y tentador para cualquier hombre y vestía con una ropa muy provocativa.

- Lo siento, pero no me fijo en demonios.- dijo el chico rubio, que llevaba el cabello corto y despeinado, tenía unos ojos seductores y bicolor, ya que el derecho era verde y su ojo izquierdo era azul, su contextura era fuerte y se notaba que se ejercitaba, vestía una polera sin mangas holgada de color negro, unos pantalones largos color blanco arremangados un poco por debajo de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas anchas.- más bien, acabo con ellos, ¿No es así, Sky?- preguntó a la chica, que dirigió su mano hacia sus pies haciendo que sus patines desaparecieran y en lugar de estos quedara con unas zapatillas de caña alta negra con cordones blancos.

- Exactamente, Light.- Sonrió.- Mi trabajo como la hija de Shinigami-sama es acabar con escoria como tú, Aluca, demonio súcubo y vampiro, que lleva a los hombres al suicidio. Me quedaré con tu alma.- Recitó Sky, antes de que Light volviera a su forma de Sai y llegara a su mano. Sky salto a atacar a Aluca y esta la esquivó, pero luego Sky rio y lanzo uno de sus sais, el cual llego justo en el brazo del demonio, haciendo que este retrocediera. Sky aprovecho para saltar junto a él y quitar el sai de su brazo, para luego intentar clavar el otro en su pecho, pero el demonio esquivó el ataque y la empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.- Rayos.- Dijo para luego lanzarse a atacar nuevamente esquivando los golpes del demonio, que en un momento de descuido mordió su brazo, lo que aparentemente fue una carnada, porque luego Sky enterró uno de sus sais en la espalda del demonio acabando con él.- Odio los demonios súcubos… –dijo sobando su brazo el cual ya estaba totalmente recuperado, a la vez que sus sais volvían su forma humana.

- Como digas, yo creo que sus almas tienen un sabor especialmente delicioso.-Comento uno de los chicos, que anteriormente era un sai, este era el hermano gemelo de Light, la única diferencia entre él y su hermano era que su cabello era negro y lo llevaba algo mas ordenado, y sus ojos también bicolor, tenían los colores invertidos, el derecho era azul y el izquierdo verde, y además iba vestido con una polera como la de su hermano, pero en rojo y unos pantalones negros.

- Como digas Dark, esta fue la segunda alma de la noche así que ya están igualados.-dijo Sky, mirando como Dark devoraba el alma del demonio- Llamare a papá para avisarle de nuestro progreso.- dijo cerrando los ojos y asiendo unos movimientos con las manos, a lo que delante de ella salio una gran luz en la que estaba proyectado Shinigami.- Hola, padre…-sonrío.- Death The NightSky reportándose, junto a sus armas Dark Angel y Light Angel.

- ¡Hola, holita!, oh Sky… ¿Cómo te fue en la colecta de almas de hoy?- preguntó Shinigami.

- Bien padre, en este preciso momento Light y Dark tienen sesenta y dos almas.

-Eso me alegra mucho pequeña. No tardarás mucho en convertir a tus compañeros en Death Scythes. Solo te faltan setenta y cuatro almas en total, más dos almas de brujas.

- Lo sé... neee… ¿Kid nii-chan ya llego de las pirámides?- preguntó con una mirada expectante.

- Era lo único que querías saber ¿no?,- dijo Light- llamar para avisar de nuestro progreso… no me hagas reír.

- Amargo… deja a la pequeña enamorada de su hermano tranquila…-dijo Dark riendo.

- ¡A callar! -dijo Sky severamente.- ¿y bien papá?

- Si, pero no le fue muy bien que digamos…- dijo Shinigami-sama, con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca.

- mmm, ya veo… en ese caso me iré a casa. Adiós padre.- dijo girándose a la vez que la luz desaparecía junto con la figura de Shinigami.- Light, Dark... ¿vienen o se quedaran parados allí?

- Tú camina… o patina o lo que quieras… -le dijo Light para comenzar a seguirla.

Caminaron un rato en silencio cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la mansión Death. Sky entro alegremente seguida por sus armas, para dirigirse al salón a buscar a su hermano y luego a la cocina a preparar la cena. A la vez que entraba a la sala, Patty salía de esta sujetándose el estomago muerta de risa.

- ¿Que sucede Patty-chan?-pregunto curiosa Sky.

- Es que Kid está con uno de sus ataques… y a estado así desde esta tarde cuando llegamos de las pirámides.- dijo riendo.

- No es un espectáculo que quiera ver.- Comento Dark.- Iré a la cocina.

- Ni yo.- lo secundo Light.- ¿A dónde ibas Patty?

- A mi habitación…- Le sonrío tiernamente.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- le pregunto Light.

- Para nada- respondió.

Sky a la vez entro en el salón encontrándose con Liz sentada en un sillón, sobándose las sienes y a Kid tirado en el sillón de enfrente dándole golpecitos con su puño, mientras decía cosas incomprensibles, mezclando frases sobre lo asimétrico que era, sobre lo inútil que era y como destruía las cosas hermosas y blah blah blah. Sky miro a Liz y esta se levantó mirándola con cansancio.

- Kid destruyó una de las pirámides, la cual era simétrica y además de haberla destruido, Shinigami-sama nos quito todas las almas que habíamos recolectado hasta ahora.- dijo Liz- ahora es tu turno… eres mi relevo.

- Vale, ve a descansar un poco Liz, cuando logre reanimarlo preparare la cena.-Sonrío Sky a la vez que iba a sentarse junto a su hermano, el cual estaba tirado en el sillón. Al notar la presencia de su hermana levanto la cabeza y la miro con lagrimitas en los ojos.- Ya esta Kid-nii ya estoy aquí.

- Sky-chan… no me mires, soy un cerdo asimétrico, no mereces tener un hermano así…- dijo golpeado el sillón.

- No, tu no eres un cerdo, eres el chico mas lindo y simétrico del mundo… - Kid iba a replicar pero Sky tapo su boca con su mano y lo izo acostarse en el sillón, asiendo que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.- Se supone que la menor soy yo, ¿sabes?… No deberías darle este ejemplo a tu pequeña hermanita… Así que escúchame, eres un chico simétrico con dos armas que al transformarse son perfectamente simétricas y además eres un gran Shinigami, no te tomará nada de tiempo el volver a reunir todas las almas que llevabas… y además, tienes a una linda chica que te quiere mucho y dejará que te ocupes de que su aspecto sea simétrico por una semana.

- ¡Sky-chaaaan!- grito Kid y luego la abrazó haciendo que se sonrojara.- Estás roj… no será que tienes fiebre.-dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Sky.- No puedo dejar que te enfermes.

- N…no, estoy bien Kid-kun… en serio.- Dijo parándose rápidamente.- Iré a preparar la cena.

- Sky…- la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura antes de que se fuera.- Gracias.

- Baka.-dijo corriendo a la cocina muy sonrojada mientras Kid soltaba una carcajada que Sky no alcanzo a notar.

Luego de cenar unos ricos rollos de sushi y conversar sobre las misiones que Sky había tenido ese día -ya que nadie quería recordarle a Kid el accidente de la pirámide, pues no querían arriesgarse a otro de sus ataques- todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

Sky no tardo mucho en caer en un profundo sueño pues había quedado muy agotada después de las misiones de ese día.

"_Sky se encontraba en una habitación oscura llena de pilares de color rojo, en la que solo había una extraña… ¿bolsa?, o eso parecía al menos. La extraña bolsa estaba atada con cadenas y tenia una figura dibujada, la cual parecía formar tres extraños ojos. Sky se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia ella, llevándola a acercarse y tocarla, de la cual al hacerlo, sintió una fuerte descarga de poder recorrerla… luego escucho una voz._

_-Necesito tu sangre...- Comento la voz aterrando a Sky.- La necesito y se que me la darás… al fin y al cabo, eres parte de mi alma._

_Sky estaba muda ante la voz, y tampoco podía moverse pues su cuerpo ya no le respondía, y se movía según las ordenes de la voz. Saco de debajo de la bolsa un pequeño cuchillo y lentamente corto la piel a lo largo de su muñeca, haciendo que la sangre fluyera libremente. Su cuerpo avanzo hasta la bolsa enterrando el cuchillo en esta y asiendo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que su mano entrara en él._

_- Ahora dámela…-susurraba la voz.- No te preocupes… no morirás… volverás a ser parte de mi…_

_El brazo de Sky se movió contra su voluntad y se metió dentro de esta. En ese momento Sky sudaba frío llena de pánico, hasta que sintió como una mano tiraba de su brazo, y gracias a ese simple contacto, esta sintió la locura expandirse por su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y de su cabello desaparecieron las tres líneas blancas, apareciendo en su lugar unas extrañas figuras que simulaban ser ojos de color blanco. Y por ultimo, en sus labios se formo una sádica sonrisa, ya no tenia miedo, se sentía llena de poder…"_

Sky se levanto de un golpe, acababa de volver a tener la misma pesadilla. Aquella que solía acecharla en algunas noches desde que tenía memoria. Se levanto asustada y se escurrió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la habitación de su hermano.

- Sky-chan…-dijo Kid despertando al sentir a Sky entrar.- ¿Qué suce…-se paro en seco al notar el rostro de temor de su hermana.- otra vez…¿no?- Ella asintió.- Ven entra a la cama…-Sky le hizo caso y se acostó al lado de su hermano el cual la arropó y luego se acostó junto a ella abrazándola.- Está bien… deja de temblar… No tendrás esa pesadilla de nuevo mientras yo este a tu lado…

- Gra…gracias nii-chan…-susurró Sky más tranquila al sentir los dedos de Kid enredarse en su cabello y acariciarlo.- Se que ahora que tengo quince años, debería dejar de correr asustada a tu cuarto… pero es que… nada me calma mas que estar contigo… y nunca he tenido esa pesadilla cuando duermo a tu lado…

- Lo sé… y está bien… me agrada dormir junto a ti… pero… es cierto ya tienes quince años y yo dieciséis… no deberíamos dormir juntos… -Sky lo miro con tristeza.- Pero no te preocupes, mientras el estar conmigo te calme… dejaré que te quedes todas las noches que sea necesario.-besó la frente de Sky con ternura y luego la acurruco mas entre sus brazos.

Y así se quedaron dormidos hasta el día siguiente, en el cual Kid fue a ver a su padre Shinigami-sama.

- Padre… realmente creo que Sky necesita saber la verdad… si lo sabe tal vez deje de tener tanto miedo.-le dijo Kid seriamente sentado en una silla junto a el.

- Lo se Kid, pero créeme, aún no es el momento… y tu sabes mejor que nadie que debe descubrirlo sola…-le contesto Shinigami tan seriamente como podía hacerlo con la voz que usaba para no asustar a los niños- Si logra afrontarlo, tal vez logre que la esencia de Shinigami que hay en ella despierte y deje atrás el alma de la cual fue extraída.

- No me agrada que tomes el tema tan a la ligera… Padre, Sky sufre y no puedo verla así… debe saber que su alma no es un fragmento de la tuya como la mía, si no que es un fragmento del alma de aquel demonio que derrotaste hace ya cientos de años.

- El problema, Kid-kun, no es que me tome el tema a la ligera, si no que tú… no confías en tu hermana. Estas actuando igual que cuando ella decidió entrar a Shibusen.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el espejo de Shinigami sonó.

- Bueno días papá.-Saludo Sky con una sonrisa desde el otro lado.

- Bueno días, Sky-chan… Veo que hoy estás de un excelente humor.-le contesto Shinigami.

- ¡Si!, es que hoy no tendremos que correr en la mañana y estamos libres, así que me preguntaba si podía ir a pasar un tiempo contigo y Kid-kun.-comento alegremente.- Además, Maka-chan esta siendo acosada por Spirit-san que quiere salir de compras con ella.

- Ese Spirit… creo que tendre que darle un Shinigami Chop cuando vuelva…-dijo Shinigami- esta bien Sky… puedes venir, te estaremos esperando.

- ¡Sipi!- salto Sky.- estaré allí en unos minutos.- dijo antes de cerrar su espejo de mano y salir corriendo

- Confía en Sky… Aunque sea un fragmento del alma de un demonio, su alma es pura y fuerte… y creo que conoces lo suficiente a Sky para saberlo… Al fin y al cabo tus ojos nunca se alejan de ella.- dijo Shinigami picando con un codo a Kid.- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho dejo de ser solo tu hermana pequeña.

- Como si fuera posible… - suspiró para luego ver a Sky que corría en dirección a ellos con su cabello revuelto.- ¡¿Que rayos hace tu cabello así?... ¡¿No ves que ha perdido toda su simetría?...

- Vah!… no molestes…- dijo Sky cruzándose de brazos, pero dejando que Kid intentara peinarla con sus dedos.- Eres un caso perdido.

* * *

><p>Por fin lo subi, aqui esta antes de las doce de la noche :D...<p>

Gracias a mi Beta Panda que en este momento amo con todo mi yo esto fue posible :D

y a mi nee-chan momo-chan por esperar y esperar...

Gracias por leer y espero que les juste para subir pronto el proximo capitulo-  
>¿les gusto?<br>¿me quieren arrojar tomates?  
>¿Como mie... se me ocurrio ese sueño?<br>¿review?

un review hace a una Alai mas feliz y a equivale a regalarle un alma a Liz o a Patty :D


End file.
